


Homecoming.

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harvey is like Theos older brother, Homecoming, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its homecoming week/spirit week, and Theo is going through all of this relationship stuff for the first time, still dealing with all the problems of a hormonal FTM boy with a hobgoblin boyfriend and a friend whos an actual witch.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is just a prologue rn, please comment and kudos!!

Walking down the halls of Baxter High with your boyfriend being a trans boy, the week before homecoming, and then the football game, and then the dance, with no backup or experience was like walking through hell- just less blood and gore.   
I mean he had done it before so how hard was it to do it again? Right?   
Wrong.   
⤡⬌⬍⬲⭃  
Friday   
“Uh, whats spirt week?” Robin asked with uncertainty in his voice looking at Theo questionably.   
“Woah wait you’ve seriously never been to a school dance?” Roz interrupted before Theo could answer her. Robin shook his head and shrugged.   
Theo watched Roz try to explain what a spirit week and homecoming is to Robin, so dazed by his boyfriend’s facial expressions that he didn’t notice Harvey creeping forward and jabbing him in the side. Theo jumped up and kinda just let out a, “Hey!” making Roz, Robin, and Harvey stare at him for a second.   
“Yeah, Theo?” Robin asked looking over at Theo kindly.   
“Hey... I uh- oh look that’s my phone ringing I gotta uh go-” And he got up and left as fast as robin probably could’ve gotten out with using his powers just a little bit. I guess running laps in basketball actually did help.   
Theo stood in the hallway and groaned as Harvey left through the same doors Theo had moments ago. Theo walked up to Harvey and punched him in the arm.   
“Ow! Hey, what was that for?” Harvey whined putting his hand over his arm comfortingly. Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh come on- I was prompting you to ask him!”   
Theo sighed and looked Harvey square in the eye, “dude, even if I was going to ask him to the dance- wich he might ask me- I would wait for the right time! He barely knows what one is anyways so we might just say home and watch movies instead because maybe large crowds acre him In don’t know- and what if-”   
Harvey socked him in the arm, making Theo mimic what Hervey just did. “Shut up, Theo. He’s gonna wanna go with you just you wait”   
The sighed, obviously not convinced, following Harvey who was already walking back into the library.   
The sat down next to Robin and let the hobgoblin put his arm around Theo and pull him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short this is, I promise the rest will be much longer!!!


End file.
